Antifreeze proteins were found to lower the freezing point of water on physiological fluid. The aim of the study is to understand the mechanism of such transition. Binding of proteins on certain lattice positions of ice, a pattern will form. The pattern growth will be observed with the fluorescence microscope. At lower temperatures the antifreeze protein is incorporated inside the ice crystals. It has been suggested that the proteins are highly organized within the ice crystal. Fluorescence polarizafion/anisoscopy measurements should reveal this organization. Proteins will be labeled with a variety of fluorophores, such as fluorescamine, rhodamine, and fluorescein.